Spawn Infrastructure Group
"Underneath that blanket there is technically a disorganized group of neutral people who avoid PvP and provide humanitarian services. These Neutral players are the ones that plant and maintain melon farms for starving players. They also can be seen around spawn trying to restore resources to the wasteland." Spawn Infrastructure Group (SIG for short) is a group of players who work together to repair and improve infrastructure on 2b2t. They work on Highways, both large and small, that are deemed active enough to be repaired. Work is also done on overworld infrastructure that is not specifically made for travel (for example the Southern Canal), outposts for new and old players alike to restock near spawn and the 4 diagonal nether and overworld highways. Relations SIG is a neutral group, thus doesn't get involved in political 2b2t issues. The group has one goal, and strides to accomplish everything possible in order to make 2b2t highway travel, spawn travel, and survival for all players easier. ]] Leadership Staff ranks: Moderator: Moderators keep the discord running smoothly 24/7. Moderators are added by the Council of Infrastructure via a vote, and they are promoted via a vote too. Council of Infrastructure: The Council of Infrastructure all have an equal amount of power and control over SIG. The members of the Council of Infrastructure will vote on important matters, where the majority rules. If there is a tie vote, the Supreme Leader (coltsnid) will vote as a tie breaker. Chief Councilor: Once every two weeks, the Council will vote on a Chief Councilor. The person elected will direct/manage the overall group for two weeks (with the help of other Councilors), and report directly to Coltsnid with any questions or concerns. Certain Council members will have specific roles, such as Project Manager, Highway Manager, Recruitment Manager, etc. However, these roles may be given to more than one Council Member. History SIG was created on tNovember, 18th 2017. It's original purpose was to serve as an information hub. The same day, there was a post made on the subreddit. Over the next few days, SIG organised multiple spawn meetups that kick-started rapid growth for the group. SIG continued to monitor operations since then and has created big things on the server, the most notable being the 12.5k nether ring. During the month of December, SIG started posting "12 days of SIG memes" on the 2b2t subreddit in order to gain attention and members. The posts got on top of the subreddit for the first few days until the moderators started removing SIG memes from the subreddit. Activity continued for a while until activity started to die down. On December 28th, 2017, VoCo acquired SIG and took over executive operations from that point onwards. There was a short-lasting burst of activity until activity started to degrade again. On February 2nd, 2018, Casterly took a three month break from 2b2t. In order to keep the group running, Casterly passed discord ownership to coltsnid and gave the Operational Manager rank (the person who ran the group) to Adriano1804. Category:Groups Category:VoCo